Little Bit 'O Chicken Fried
by Emono
Summary: Nick/Hodges, don't like then don't read : . Slash, fluff, and just about that horrible country song.


**Title**: Little Bit' O Chicken Fried

**Author**: Emono

**Rating**: PG-13

**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas

**Pairings**: Hodges/Nick

**Disclaimer**: CSI is safe from me, I can't hack them. *snort* Who do you think I am? Archie? Pff.

**Summary**: Just a bit of chicken-fried.

**Beta**: gil_follower

**Warnings**: Chicken, fluff, song-fic

**AN**:If you can believe this, I got it sitting on the bus with the music playing on the radio. This stupid-ass song came on, then fluffy images starting racing through my head. I wrote it within in the hour.

//You know I like my chicken friedCold beer on a Friday nightA pair of jeans that fit just rightAnd the radio up//

Friday night…err, Saturday morning would be more accurate. The night shift had ended, leaving Las Vegas in the pale light of morning. All was semi-quiet in this little urban neighborhood, except for one of the smaller houses at the end of the street. From behind the wooden fence that surrounded it's backyard came "Chicken Fried" in a soft flow.

That, and laugher.

//Well I was raised up beneath the shade of a Georgia pineAnd that's home you knowSweet tea pecan pie and homemade wineWhere the peaches growAnd my house it's not much to talk aboutBut it's filled with love that's grown in southern groundAnd a little bit of chicken fried//

Two men close to forty came out the back door, laughing at a corny joke the man with dark eyes had spouted in the kitchen. The taller man was balancing a large plate of fried chicken in one palm, a six pack of chilled beer in the curl of his right hand. The man with the wider grin was carrying a plate of biscuits, a bowl of mashed potatoes for two, and gravy ladle. The small radio emitting the music sat innocently on the picnic table in the middle of the bare yard.

They set out the food, the taller man slapping the others arm and griping that they had no plates. The other flashed a big Texan smile, holding up tow spoons and stating that they didn't need no 'God-dang' plates. Steel eyes widened, momentarily surprised, then quirked his lips and agreed.

//Cold beer on a Friday nightA pair of jeans that fit just rightAnd the radio upWell I've seen the sunriseSee the love in my woman's eyesFeel the touch of a precious childAnd know a mother's love//

The dark eyed man didn't even hesitate, he lifted the gravy ladle and poured it in the potato bowl. The other couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips, it was a childish thing.

They sat contently at either side of the table, both taking a large breast of chicken and digging in. They were both ravenous after the long shift, neither had time to break for lunch. Hence why the lovers met up in the locker room and agreed to this little meeting, something sweet and salty to caress their calloused souls. Both went through two breasts and a biscuit before they managed to settle their food-lust, then slowed down to start talking. The Texan took a spoonful of mashed potatoes, practically moaning at the awesome taste.

//And its funny how it's the little things in life that mean the mostNot where you live, what you drive or the price tag on your clothesThere's no dollar sign on a piece of mind this I've come to knowSo if you agree have a drink with meRaise you glasses for a toastTo a little bit of chicken fried//

"Damn, David, I'm going to put you to work" the dark eyed man teased, they shared a smile.

"Shut up Nicky and open a beer for me."

The Texan licked his fingers clean of chicken, then grabbed tow hours out of the container and pulled a bottle opener out of out of his pocket. David nearly scowled as those strong, greasy fingers gripped the neck and removed the bottle cap. A test of love, right here and now David made a face at the grimy fingerprints left behind, but wrapped his fingers around it anyway and took a swig.

//Cold beer on a Friday nightA pair of jeans that fit just rightAnd the radio upWell I've seen the sunriseSee the love in my woman's eyesFeel the touch of a precious childAnd know a mother's love//

Nick grinned widely, "I'm wearing you down."

David snorted humorlessly, "Dream on, Stokes."

Nick stood, stalking around the table and easing on the seat next to him. Hodges tensed all over, but instantly melted when warm lips brushed his neck, his cheek. Even with the cooking grease on his digits, the

lab tech opened his legs to the touch on his thigh.

//I thank god for my lifeAnd for the stars and stripesMay freedom forever fly, let it the ones who diedAnd the ones that gave their lives so we don't have to sacrificeAll the things we loveLike our chicken fried//

"See…" Nick all but cooed "I'm getting under your skin. Two weeks ago, you wouldn't let me touch you with dirty hands…let alone play country on the radio…"

//Cold beer on a Friday nightA pair of jeans that fit just rightAnd the radio upWell I've seen the sunriseSee the love in my woman's eyesFeel the touch of a precious childAnd know a mother's love//

"Shut up" David turned, capturing those salty-sweet lips with his own. The radio continued to play dully in the background, even as they devoured each other after hours apart. With a solid push, Nick was knocked back into the grass. Hodges wasted no time, he straddled the good ol' Southern boy and cupped the back of his neck.

"I anyone is getting inside anyone…" David breathed, grinning wickedly "…it's me."

Nick couldn't argue, even without his boyfriend's tongue down his throat.

//You know I like my chicken friedCold beer on a Friday nightA pair of jeans that fit just rightAnd the radio upWell I've seen the sunriseSee the love in my woman's eyesFeel the touch of a precious childAnd know a mother's love//

FIN

["Caaramelldansen (Speedy Cake Remix)" by DJ Bouche and Cristina Vee plays in background]

_Love it or leave it?_

_**3 Emono**_


End file.
